Vrai ou faux ?
by Elodie.SR
Summary: Situé dans le 1x11, Bellamy et Raven passe une nuit ensemble mais que s'est-il réellement passé entre les deux ? C'est ce que Clarke va chercher à savoir ? Mais pourquoi cela intéresse-t-il autant Clarke ? (Finn et Clarke ne sont pas emmenés par les terriens)


Vrai ou faux ?

Ce matin avait mal commencé, premièrement la cabane où toute l'alimentation était rangé avait brulé ne laissant rien d'autre que des cendres et Octavia se retrouvait avec une petite brulure au poignet droit, deuxièmement une rumeur courait comme quoi Raven et Bellamy auraient passé la nuit ensemble. Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet, après tout une quinzaine des filles parmi les 100 étaient passés dans le « lit de fortune » de Bellamy, Raven ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Cependant Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir des explications, cela ne la regardait en aucun cas, Raven avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Finn la veille et tout le camp connaissait la raison, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer Finn qui passait ses journées à la regarder. Quand Clarke travaillait à soigner des blessures elle sentait le regard de Finn sur elle, de même quand elle mangeait ou encore quand elle parlait avec d'autres personnes du camp comme Octavia, Jasper ou Monty. Finn ne cessait de l'observer et cela commençait à énerver Clarke, si elle s'approchait de Bellamy il serait capable d'aller le frapper tellement les deux hommes se détestent.

Selon les rumeurs, Raven serait allée dans la tente de Bellamy une fois qu'elle s'était sentie mieux et ne serait sorti qu'au petit matin. Clarke mourrait d'envie d'aller parler avec Raven et demander si la rumeur était véridique, mais Octavia la devança et lui demanda devant la moitié du camp au moment du déjeuner.

_ Raven as-tu couché avec mon frère par hasard la nuit dernière ? Clarke aimait la franchise d'Octavia qui laissa Raven bouché-bée face à sa question, toutes les personnes autour du feu attendaient la réponse ainsi que Finn qui se tenait debout les poings serrés.

_ Quoi ?! Bellamy ? Sérieusement R ? S'écria Finn à proximité des deux filles.

_ Oh toi je ne veux pas t'entendre – s'exclama Raven en pointant Finn du doigt – nous ne sommes plus ensemble dont tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et d'ailleurs Bellamy est certainement un meilleur homme que toi, lui au moins il est honnête et non égoïste comme tu l'es !

Raven et Finn se faisaient face, Octavia attendait comme les autres après la réponse à sa question et Clarke aperçut Bellamy qui se tenait devant les portes du camp avec Miller, souriant à la dispute, Octavia remarqua son frère et s'approcha de lui tenant à connaître la vérité, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans la tente du jeune homme. Clarke les suivit laissant les deux ex continuer leur dispute devant un public souriant au spectacle.

_ Dis-moi que c'est faux Bell, Raven sérieusement ? Elle vient seulement de rompre avec l'autre idiot et tu couches avec elle directement ! S'exclama Octavia de sa voix dure tout en évitant de crier.

Clarke s'approcha de l'ouverture de la tente afin d'entendre la conversation.

_ Quel est le problème avec Raven ? Demanda Bellamy sans répondre à la question de sa sœur.

_ Le problème est…elle est…euh…peu importe l'essentiel est que je ne l'aime pas !

Bellamy ria à a la réponse de sa sœur et remarqua une ombre à l'extérieur de sa tente, il reporta son regard sur Octavia.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, comme tu l'as dit elle venait de rompre avec spacewalker et vu qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir, je lui dis de prendre mon lit tandis que je dormirai sur le fauteuil récupéré dans le vaisseau. Rien ne s'est passé entre elle et moi, nous avons parlé comme deux amis.

Clarke sourit à la révélation de Bellamy, Octavia tapa dans ses mains en souriant grandement.

_ Oh dieu merci tu n'as pas couché avec elle ! Je t'en aurai voulu si tu l'avais fait !

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Clarke.

Clarke se redressa confuse, Bellamy ne comprenait pas non plus où voulait en venir sa sœur.

_ Attend – il se frotta les yeux – quel est le rapport avec la princesse ?

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! C'était le surnom que son père lui donnait ! Et sérieusement Bell tu ne vas pas me dire qu'entre toi et Clarke il ne se passe rien ?!

_ Je ne savais pas pour son père, enfin pour sa mort oui mais pas pour le surnom…Octavia désolé de te décevoir mais il n'y a rien entre Clarke et moi, murmura Bellamy faisant rire sa sœur.

_ Mais oui bien sûr, vous êtes aussi aveugle l'un comme l'autre…Désespérant ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim ! - Octavia sortit de la tente après un dernier signe à son frère qui soupira à la dernière phrase de sa sœur - Salut Clarke ! Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Bellamy ria à l'intérieur de sa tente attendant l'apparition de la jeune fille qu'il savait était là depuis le début de la conversation, Clarke rentra dans la tente sous l'œil de Raven, Octavia et Finn.

_ La rumeur était fausse alors, dit-elle en se plaçant face à Bellamy tout en jouant avec ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux vers lui, intimidé d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

_ Totalement fausse ! Regarde-moi Clarke – il posa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme qui releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans le regard brun profond de Bellamy – je ne suis pas comme Spacewalker. Je ne vais pas jouer sur deux tableaux comme lui a fait avec toi et Raven. C'est avec toi que je suis, personne d'autre…et par ailleurs je n'ai rien dit à Octavia !

_ Je te fais confiance Bell même si j'ai eu un léger doute...

_ Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi, depuis que nous sommes sur Terre tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, je tiens vraiment à toi Clarke, dit Bellamy tout en caressant le visage de la jeune femme, ils se sourient et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Clarke passa ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy qui descendit les siennes sur sa taille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent et posèrent leur front contre celui de l'autre.

_ Comment Octavia peut-elle être au courant ? Demanda Clarke, ses lèvres proches de celles de Bellamy.

_ Nous ne devons pas être aussi discret que nous le croyons, mais en même temps O a passé son enfance cachée donc elle s'y connait mieux que moi dans la discrétion, elle a dû nous surprendre.

_ Hum, certainement, arrêtons de parler maintenant !

Bellamy avait un grand sourire sur le visage quand Clarke attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser, il la tenait toujours contre lui, il descendit ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de Clarke et la porta, celle-ci entoura sa taille avec ses jambes fines. Il la déposa sur son lit gardant sa place entre ses jambes, les deux ne cessaient de s'embrasser aimant et appréciant la présence et la sensation de l'autre.

Personne ne vint les déranger avec Octavia qui surveillait la tente, cependant c'est Raven qui à un moment donnée arrêta Miller qui souhaitait parler avec Bellamy et le renvoya. Ni Clarke, ni Bellamy ne se demandaient comment la majorité des 100 avaient appris pour eux.

Ils devaient vraiment être mauvais pour se cacher…


End file.
